Retrouvaille
by Nkhg
Summary: Ma version des retrouvailles Haleb du 4x14. ATTENTION SPOILER POUR CE QUI N'ON PAS VU LE 4x13.


Prendre un café avec Emily le vendredi soir était devenu notre petit rituel. Nous essayons de parler de chose sans intérêt comme des magazines peoples, ou de la dernière tenu à mettre pour sortir le samedi. Mais interdiction de parler de A ou Alison, ils occupaient déjà nos pensés assez comme ça le reste du temps.

- Je devrais mettre cette robe ou celle là, demain ?

Emily me regarde et analyse attentivement. Elle passe ses doigts sur les deux tissus des robes pour mieux faire son choix.

- La bleu est plus jolie, dit t'elle finalement.

J'acquisse avant de poser l'autre robe sur le lit, et d'aider Emily à trouver une paire de boucle d'oreille qu'elle pourrait m'empreinte pour son prochain rendez-vous.

- Paige aime les choses simples, alors je voudrais quelques choses de simple.

- Caleb aussi aime les choses simples, dis-je nostalgique.

J'essaye de penser le moins possible à lui. Les cours m'aident un peu à penser à autre chose, mais le week end est à chaque fois une nouvelle épreuve, je reste souvent seule chez moi, en me torturant l'esprit en m'imaginant Caleb entrain de se rapprocher de Miranda. Généralement après je pleure.

Il ne me téléphone presque plus, et quand il le fait, il est vague dans ses propos, je sens bien qu'il est ailleurs et il raccroche rapidement.

Moi, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans lui, il m'a aidé, il a toujours était la pour moi dans les pires moments, mais maintenant qu'Ali à réapparut, il n'est plus là pour me soutenir.

Je sens les larmes me monter une nouvelle fois aux yeux et je serre mes mains du plus fort que je le peux, m'enfonçant même les ongles dans la peau pour retenir mes larmes.

- Hanna, murmure Emily.

Elle s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras pour essayé de me réconforter. Pour la première fois, je lâche mes pleures devant mon amie. Je n'avais pas réussis à en parler aux filles avant, avec Ali qui était venu chambouler d'un seul coup une nouvelle fois nos vies.

- Je crois qu'il va bientôt me quitter, pour elle.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer d'avantage, je sais qu'Emily a compris.

- Non Hanna, il t'aime.

J'hoche négativement la tête avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mes mains.

- Il veux juste aider Miranda, car tu lui a demandé, il le fait pour toi aussi. Si il n'avait pas eu ton accord, il ne serrait jamais partit.

D'un seul coup je me sens stupide de lui avoir demandé de partir pour aider Miranda. Dans ma tête, au bout de deux jours il serait revenu à la maison en ayant aidé cette fille.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'ai finalement mit la robe qu'Emily m'avait conseillée la veille et j'ai décidé de sortir de chez moi, autre que pour chercher A ou aller en cours.

Je demande un thé à la serveuse du café, et je sors mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Spencer.

Je sens soudainement une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursaute de peur, m'imaginant déjà me faire capturer puis torturer par A.

Seulement, quand je relève la tête c'est lui.

Il est enfin là, en chaire et en os, devant moi. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombe toujours un peu sur ses beaux yeux, ses épaules carrées me donnent l'impression d'être enfin protégé et ses lèvres font palpiter les miennes qui n'attendent plus que de se poser sur les siennes.

Mon Caleb.

- Hanna…

Mon cœur reprend ses battements de cœur habituellement irrégulier à chaque fois que je le vois et il approche sa main de mon visage. Quand ses doigts chauds et rêches entre en contacte avec ma joue, un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, du haut de ma tête à la pointe de mes pieds.

Sa main divague jusqu'à l'arrière de ma nuque et lentement il avance mon visage prêt du sien. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon visage, et ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je décide par moi-même de rompre cette espace.

Bonheur.

Je veux juste ne plus jamais le quitter, sentir toute ma vie ses lèvres douces contre moi, et cette sensation que lui seule arrive à me procurer.

Son autre main glisse délicatement dans mon dos pour le frotter et me rassurer avant de descendre sur mes fesses.

Il détache alors un instant ses lèvres des miennes en gloussant avant de vite les rattacher, voulant m'embrasser à tout jamais.

Une fois que la respiration me manque, je retire à contre cœur mes lèvres des siennes, avant d'enfouir ma tête dans sa poitrine musclé. Ses mains caressent lentement mon dos et mon ventre est en flamme par sa faute.

- Je t'aime, murmure t'il.

Je souri, heureuse de l'entendre encore une fois. Moi aussi je l'aime, je l'aime comme jamais.

- Je t'aime tellement aussi…

Je sens ses bras me serrer encore plus fort.

Après ça, il me libère, et nous nous installons tout les deux sur une table dans le café.

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Je ne voulais pas briser nos retrouvailles, mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir la raison tout de suite.

- Emily m'a appelé hier, elle m'a dit que tu étais au plus mal à cause de moi.

Je baisse la tête, et fixe mes mains. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais cette nuit j'ai réfléchis, et je ne peux pas être égoïste, si Miranda à plus besoin de lui que moi, c'est elle qu'il doit aider. Je dois être forte et pouvoir me consoler moi-même.

- J'ai juste eu un coup de moue, c'est tout.

- Emily ne m'a pas parlé que de hier soir, ou tu t'es effondré en larme, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle te voyait très mal depuis mon départ.

Je vais tuer Emily.

- Elle se fait des films. C'est juste qu'avec A, c'est un peu plus dure en ce moment.

Je relève ma tête, et voit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je n'aurais pas du lui parler de A, maintenant, je vais devoir inventer un mensonge pour éviter de mentionner Alison comme nous lui avons promis.

Caleb attrape mes mains et les recouvres avec les siennes.

- Donc tu a besoin de moi.

Oui.

- Non, c'est bon, avec les filles, ont s'entraident.

- Hanna, souffle-t-il. Tu sais parfaitement que je vois bien quand tu mens…

Je pince ma lèvre inférieure, prise au piège.

- Tu a des problèmes toi aussi, avec Miranda, tu dois l'aider avant tout.

- Je dois aider en priorité ma petite copine.

Je souffle agacé, pourquoi il insiste autant ?!

- Dit moi la vérité.

- Je t'aime, c'est la vérité, mais je t'ai dit d'aider cette fille, car je sais que tu en avais envie au fond, et que ça t'aide à accepter… Pour tes parents. Seulement, j'aimerais t'avoir auprès de moi, donc c'est dur. Mais comme je t'aime, je veux que tu sois heureux avant tout, et Ravenswood pourrait t'aider pour ça.

Caleb se lève de sa chaise. Ça y est, c'est bon, il va me quitter et retourner à Ravenswood… J'ai mal, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire…

Je ferme les yeux un instant, pour capturer son image dans ma tête et quand je l'ai rouvrent il est planté devant moi.

Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête, avant de coller mon front contre le sien.

- Ce qui me rend le plus heureux, c'est le bonheur de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, ma seule famille : toi.

Il sent agréablement bon la menthe, et ses yeux qui me fixent me donne envie de rougir.

- Caleb, ne te sent pas obligé –

- Je vais à Ravenswood uniquement car tu me l'as demandé, je n'ai plus rien à faire là bas… Miranda est… Décédée.

Ma respiration se coupe un instant à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Puis je repense à ce qu'a dit Emily « Si il n'avait pas eu ton accord, il ne serrait jamais partit. »

- Caleb si je te demandé de revenir est ce que tu –

- Oui, oui, et mille fois oui Hanna Marin, car tu es la seule qui compte et avec qui je veux passer ma vie.

Je l'embrasse alors à pleine bouche, et comme jamais.

Il est revenu, et pour de bon désormais. Avec lui maintenant à mes cotés, plus rien ne pourras m'arrêter. Même pas A.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'avais personnellement besoin d'écrire sur eux et de m'inventer un Happy End, parce que Haleb c'est la vie ! ^^ **

**Donnez moi vos avis ! :) **


End file.
